Book 1 of The Magidestined Chronicles
by Satsumi
Summary: In an AU, Misty and Mimi are twins mysteriously separated at birth. 12 years later, at a summer camp, when Misty and Sora finally get the chance to reunite with the sister they had lost, the entire world is at stake. With their new powers, the 3 sisters have to set out on a quest to retrieve the rest of the Magidestined before it is too late. (Matt, Tai, Mimi, Sora, Ash, Misty)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokemon.**

**Author's Note: This is a crossover fanfic of Pokemon and Digimon involving characters Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Ash and Misty, set in an alternate universe where the three girls are siblings. Pairings are at the moment, still undecided, but I have tentative ideas on which pairings I'd like to have, so please be patient. This is the first chapter of the first book of The Magidestined Chronicles. Welcome and enjoy :)**

**The Magidestined Chronicles**

**BOOK 1 – When the Magic Begins**

**_The Prophecy of Magi Angelica_**

The time will come when the Dark Queen's reign shall terrorize this world

Unable to do anything in my power, I shall be forced to leave my world at her mercy

However, I shall bestow the remnants of my power

To shield the Sacred Ground from the clutches of evil

For there will come a time when SIX will rise in my name

They are the Magidestined

With my will and power guiding them,

The Magidestined will assume the divine mission to stop the Dark Queen,

and restore peace

Even so, they would not be aidless in this quest

For I have prepared great allies ahead of them

May this prophecy be preserved well

And be revealed

When the time comes…

**~Magi Angelica**

**PROLOGUE**

**New York, New York**

It lay in near ruins, the city.

Half the buildings destroyed, trees uprooted, vehicles overturned… and a dreary wind passed through the seemingly lifeless place, whispering an unsettling hum of silence.

The sun had disappeared; the sky leaden with chaotic, swirling grey clouds, dark and foreboding.

Nothing moved, nothing breathed.

Suddenly, a huge block of cement rolled off a mountainous pile of the remains of the once towering Empire State Building, and a faint movement could be seen. A bloody arm emerged from the dust.

Then, a gasp, and slowly, a teenage boy could be seen emerging from beneath the rubble, ridden with wounds, and his dark brown hair matted and all over the place. With amazing strength, he shoved a gigantic boulder out of his way, and stood up shakily. The boy's otherwise fine features were tainted with scratches and dried blood. He looked around wearily, as if searching for something, or someone.

A few moments after, as if answering his unvoiced call, a figure moved out of the shadows and came into view – a girl, with long red hair blowing in the wind, and a tear-stained face. She too had numerous gashes and wounds on visible parts of her body, and her dress was filthy and torn. A black cat with piercing green eyes trailed alongside her. The girl glanced down at her feline companion. Then a look of determination crossed her face as she bent down and picked the cat up.

Holding it high above her head, she muttered an almost inaudible word. Then, as a faint glow began to radiate from the creature, the girl let loose her grip on it. The cat hovered in mid-air, then started to grow.

It grew larger and larger –to the size of a huge cat, then the size of a leopard, a lion… until at last, it was even bigger than a bear. Finally, the glowing stopped, and its paws landed firmly on the ground.

Facing the girl now, was a solemn, giant-sized black panther with fur as sleek as satin.

Satisfied, the girl looked up and glanced over at the boy.

He nodded to her. Then turned around and put his fingers to his mouth, took a deep breath and gave a loud, piercing whistle. The shrill sound rattled the very air around them. The boy waited, and very soon, a swift white shadow sped around the corner towards him, and in moments, a huge and handsome white wolf stood in front of him, as large as the giant panther.

Without hesitating, the boy easily hoisted himself onto its broad back.

Suddenly, a loud crumbling coming from the ruins of the Madison Square Garden caught the children's attention, and the next moment, a huge dragon manifested itself from underneath the debris.

Its long, blue scaly body reaching almost as high as an average building, it looked positively monstrous, but the creature's large brown eyes settled momentarily on the children, then twisted towards its side as if looking for something. And from where they were, the children saw the slim figure of another girl, with the same flaming red hair as the first, but shoulder-length, standing beside the beast. Rubbing her heavily smudged face with the back of her bruised hand, the second girl saw them, smiled and gave them a thumbs-up.

Suddenly, one of the topmost glass windows of a tall building shattered into a million pieces, broken through from the inside, and amongst the fragments of glass, a young lad appeared and immediately started to cover the distance of more than twenty storeys below, falling with accelerating speed.

"Oh no, ASH!" the second girl screamed.

It was as if the boy would surely meet his doom. But an amazing thing happened. Halfway through his fall, a huge golden bird with the brilliance of dancing, fiery red flames flew about ten feet underneath the boy and caught him squarely on its back.

Flapping its blazing wings, the phoenix gave a sharp melodic call and soared over the wreckage of the city.

As if he was used to this, the boy stood up firmly on the bird's back. Then, looking behind him, he caught sight of two approaching figures in the sky, making their way towards him.

Soon, the outline of two horses came into view, each carrying a human on it. Bathed in golden light, the first horse had a pair of brilliant wings beating strongly on either side of its body. There was a boy on its back, with hair the same color gold as his steed, and a shining white sword in his hands.

The second horse was surrounded by a soft silver glimmer. Gliding gracefully alongside the first one, and it had a strange red gem embedded on its forehead, emitting a curious glow. A single crystal horn protruded from its forehead just above the red jewel, indicating that it was indeed the well-known mythical beast known as the Unicorn.

The girl on the unicorn's back caught sight of the phoenix in front of them. Overcome by immense relief, she waved strongly and indicate downwards, and in unison, all three of the creatures dove, dashing in the direction of the others on the ground.

The children below glanced upwards and saw them.

As though an unvoiced agreement had passed through them, the others mounted their beasts and started off.

Without breaking the somber silence, six children –three boys and three girls, three creatures up in the air, and three on the ground, headed simultaneously in the same direction, an equal motive crossing their minds.

To strike back.

And to restore… what was.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**16 Years Ago…**

The sudden cry of a woman from within the Elmhurst Medical Center in New York City pierced the night. A young mother was giving birth, and the doctors and nurses bustled about the delivery room as they prepared to welcome the arrival of a pair of twin sisters. The mother was gasping painfully for air, and finally, with a scream of effort and pain, the delightful cry of a newborn infant could distinctly be heard resounding in the hospital corridors.

"Congratulations, Mr. Ravenhart. You've got a pair of twin daughters," smiled the nurse as she handed the twins over to their father.

At that moment, Kevin Ravenhart looked like the happiest man in the world. His blue-green eyes were brimming with affection as he glanced at the twins in his arms.

Later in the patients' room, Kevin kissed the pale cheeks of his wife. "Julie, our daughters are lovely," Kevin whispered as he held his wife's hand. Julie Ravenhart smiled serenely. A little girl about two years old, with silky carrot red hair and large brown eyes looked up as she sat on Kevin's lap.

"Daddy, where did the babies go?" she asked, tilting her head at her father.

"They'll be here in a minute, honey."

Just then, the nurse arrived with the twins, one in each of her arms. The girl hopped off her dad's knee to make way for the baby he was going to carry and tried to stand on tiptoe to catch a glimpse of her baby sister.

"Look, Sora, this is Misty," Mr. Ravenhart held the baby lower for his eldest daughter to see. Her eyes brightened.

She squealed in delight and stretched out her hand to touch the baby's face gently. Then she turned around and touched the other twin her mother was cradling in her arms. "And this is Mimi," said her mother.

Kevin took one look at his daughter, then back at the twins. "Our children are all red-heads," he pointed out, an eyebrow raised.

Julie chuckled. "But the twins have your eyes," she said as if in consolation. "The same beautiful blue-green."

The next night was wild and stormy.

The nurse came into the infants' room to check on the sleeping babies. Then, as she reached the cubicles of the Ravenhart twins, she noticed that one of them was empty – the one labeled "Mimi Ravenhart". Thinking that perhaps the mother had taken the baby to her room, she went to look, but found, to her puzzlement, Julie Ravenhart sleeping soundly in her bed. She informed another nurse on duty, which was when the search had begun.

And they never found her.

Kevin Ravenhart couldn't believe his ears when he heard the news. His daughter, gone –disappeared on her second night of birth.

"This is impossible," he almost yelled, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths. "Which one of the twins?"

"The younger one, it seems," said the inspector in charge of the investigation. The police had been alerted that very night after the whole hospital was searched.

"Nooo!" Julie screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't believe you! Give me my daughter! Please give me my baby back! Please…" Seeing her completely shaken and racked with sobs, struggling to escape in attempt to search for her missing daughter herself, the doctors had no choice but to administer a tranquilizer. Against her will, Julie closed her eyes.

Kevin Ravenhart came out of the room, face whiter than chalk, and spoke to the inspector. "I want you to find my daughter. You must find her. No matter what it takes!"

Soon, the disappearance of the Ravenhart baby was all over the papers. Alas, investigations and all efforts put in proved to no avail as after a month of continuous and tireless searching, the missing child was still yet to be recovered, so the police that combed the entire city and nearby suburbs for the child finally had to admit defeat.

This was heart-breaking news for the Ravenhart family, and an almost palpable grief settled over them as the couple carried their now solitary baby back home.

Even little Sora knew, that to question her parents about her missing sister would not be a good thing to do. Ever since her sister's disappearance, her mother had become weak with grief, off-colored and down-spirited, constantly pining for her lost child, and her father had become very sensitive towards the topic of his disappeared daughter.

And until today, no one has ever really gotten over the disaster.

* * *

**12 Years Later…**

Sora Ravenhart hastily dragged the brush through her soft shoulder-length carrot red hair and snapped a star-shaped hairpin to her left temple, holding the fringes in place. Then she opened her drawer and started fumbling around inside it, her long, slender eyebrows knitting together and her features showing an anxious frown.

"Mist! Did you see my tie anywhere? I can't seem to find it," she called out as she went over to her wardrobe and rummaged about in there as well. Just great, the start of a new semester and she'd already lost her tie within the first week.

Another girl walked into her room, already dressed in their school uniform –a white blouse, with her nametag that read "Misty Ravenhart" pinned to the front of her navy colored coat. She straightened her black pleated skirt and held out a black tie with thin white diagonal stripes.

"You left it in my room, dork," she smiled cheekily and Sora pretended to glare at her.

"I'll show you who's the dork," she said and jumped on top of her sister without warning. Both girls started to wrestle playfully until their mother's voice called out from below.

"Girls, come down now unless you want to be late for school!"

Both girls immediately stopped fooling around. "We're coming!" they answered and straightened up their uniforms before racing downstairs.

They greeted their parents at the dining table and sat down to eat. Kevin glanced up briefly from his newspaper, took his cup of coffee from its saucer and disappeared back behind it.

Julie's hazel brown eyes fell onto her younger daughter. And the scarring incident twelve years ago for the moment seemed blur and far away as she drank in Misty's cheerful face. She had grown from a tiny infant into a charming young girl, her hair grown past her shoulders and tied up in a cheeky lopsided ponytail. Misty wore her fringe short, and had always liked her hair untidy, claiming that it made her look "cool". She had lively blue-green eyes that matched her active nature.

Sora and Misty waved madly as they cycled off to the school they attended together – Victoria Junior High.

The air was cool and refreshing, and the sun shone brightly. It was like any other perfect autumn day. Late summer blossoms bloomed along the road, giving off their rich scent, and the two girls cycled to school, racing each other on the sidewalk.

* * *

Sora walked into her classroom and sat down at her seat near the window. She was in her final year in Victoria Junior High, and was one of the players on the VJH soccer team – the Sky Lions. Misty however, was two years younger and just joined the swimming team last semester.

The first session of Sora's classes passed by quickly that morning. Then, when it was lunchtime, one of her friends, Nicole Crane, came over to her desk. She was a demure-looking girl with short brown hair and a pink headband in it. She had on thin silver-rimmed glasses, and was one of the smartest kids in her year.

"Let's head to the cafeteria," she said, and Sora smiled at her as she continued stuffing her books away. Nicole had been her best friend since the year they became freshmen at VJH, and they have always eaten together during lunch.

"Done," she said, and was just about to get up when three other girls strutted up to them, conveniently blocking their way. Sora had to suppress a groan when she saw that they were Jessica Fleetwood, Marilyn Slater and Denni Charles.

A fleeting moment of silence ensued as an invisible but almost palpable tension radiated between the girls. Sora had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to like what was coming next. Jessica and her little clique from the school's dance club had a notorious reputation of being the meanest, albeit most popular girls in school. And that, of course, naturally gave them authority over all beings that walked the earth.

"What's the hurry, Ravenhart?" Marilyn was the first to speak up, chirping in her honeyed voice. "Going off to meet Roy?"

Nicole shot them a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

Marilyn tossed her long black hair, which she had just dyed recently, and waved off Nicole's question as if she wasn't even worth her attention. She turned back to Sora. "You know better, Ravenhart. Roy Schneider." The bite of sarcasm in her voice wasn't hard to miss, and Sora couldn't stand Marilyn beating about the bush any longer. This was a waste of her time and it was starting to piss her off.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Marilyn," said Sora, slinging her book band over her shoulder and making as if to go. But with that, Sora had struck a nerve –Jessica nudged Marilyn roughly aside and strode in front of Sora, the word "menace" written all over her face.

"Listen here, Ravenhart," she began, voice raised. Sora did not like her tone at all but made no response, merely lifting an eyebrow to show she was listening.

But somehow, Jessica's next torrent of outburst froze on her lips, because for a fleeting moment, she had distinctly thought she could "feel" Sora's icy glare. But that wasn't possible, right?

Beside her, Marilyn and Denni glanced at each other.

The temperature wasn't dropping, was it? It was only early autumn, summer's hardly gone. And, they were in the school building, where the temperature was supposed to be centralized.

Shaking off the sudden chill that had momentarily gripped her, Jessica resumed her words. "I've had enough of your cockiness," she snarled. "What were you doing with Roy in the library yesterday?"

Everybody in school knew that Roy was Jessica's new boyfriend –one of the hottest quarterbacks who'd just transferred last semester, and that she was all protective of him where other girls were concerned, as if the whole world had their eyes on her guy.

Sora rolled hers, wondering why she was bothering with such a stupid conversation. "For Your Majesty's information, he was merely asking me about a few simple algebraic questions because we're in the same Algebra class." Then, she placed her hand on her forehead, feigning a headache. "Oh, I've been so unjustly accused, my lawyer please!"

"Okay that's it, Ravenhart!" Jessica finally lost it, it seemed. "You think you're being cute? I don't think so. Look at you, no butt, no bust, not a cheerleader, not in the Dance Club, not even popular! Just a scrawny little Nobody! So, stop being a wannabe, Roy isn't the kind of guy to go for a shrimp like you, get it? So get lost!"

There was a moment's silence where Sora felt her temper rose rapidly at Jessica's crude insults. They practically had the whole class' attention now, and if there was one thing Sora couldn't stand, it was being ridiculed and demeaned in public for no apparent reason.

The classroom was now peculiarly cold, almost no different than winter. Nicole rubbed her arms and saw that some of the students in class were even breathing vapor and looking around with puzzled and half-scared looks, as if the class was suddenly bewitched. It was all very strange, and the temperature was still dropping continually.

In her rage, Sora found herself laughing.

"Oh gosh, this has got to be the best joke I've ever heard!" she laughed. "It's as if every girl who comes within ten feet of your guy is trying to get him laid or something. Like ANYONE would want to, with someone like Jessica Fleetwood circling around him like a vulture hovering over a rotting corpse! I admit I don't really have the guts –anyone would think you'd literally start snapping their heads off at any time. So puh-lease grow up, Jessie-dear!" and with that she shoved one of the desks roughly aside to make way for both her and Nicole to walk past the girls and out of class.

It was warm outside the classroom.

"That was freaky, Sora," Nicole voiced her thoughts.

"Me?"

"No, the classroom suddenly turned really cold just now, didn't you feel it? And today's supposed to be a really hot day too."

"Huh? I didn't feel anything," Sora gave Nicole a puzzled look.

However, as she thought back, she couldn't help remembering seeing some students shivering in the classroom. Definitely strange, but maybe it was just the air-conditioner gone crazy, anyway, Sora didn't feel like caring. She was mad, and more importantly –hungry.

"I wish lunchtime was longer," she complained. "We've wasted a whole twenty minutes on those girls, and the worst part is they weren't even really worth the time or trouble."

* * *

It was after recess, and the classroom was unbearably stuffy and hot. The sun in the afternoon was scorching and everyone felt like they were in an oven. The heat was terrible.

Misty could hardly keep her eyes open, and Miss Sharp's jabbering about the American Revolution was beginning to sound to her like the distant hum of a lullaby. She could feel the sleep fairies calling out to her, and her history textbook had somehow begun to feel as soft as her own pillow…

Then suddenly, she thought saw Miss Sharp staring daggers at her through her huge wire-rimmed glasses. She was picking up a chalk, and sending it hurtling through the air towards her face! She had to dodge! She did. At the last possible second, she had managed to duck safely to her right, the chalk missing her hair by mere inches.

Misty awoke with a jump. What? Had she been dreaming?

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spied the teacher aiming a chalk at her drowsy face and ducked instinctively to her right, just in time to avoid the unwanted blow!

_Whew, that was a close one_… she thought, wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead. And then–

"Misty Ravenhart!" called a sharp voice, which could only belong to none other than dear Miss Sharp herself. "What do you think you're doing in my class while I'm teaching?! Speak up!"

Misty stood up uncertainly. "Um, sorry Miss Sharp, I uh…" she faltered, trying to think of what to say. She didn't feel it was nice to admit outright that she'd been nodding off in her class. That would really embarrass the teacher, wouldn't it?

"Ravenhart, I asked you a question!" Miss Sharp continued in her high-pitched voice. "When I ask questions, I expect them to be answered!"

"Um, I was wondering whether the print on the textbook would come off on my face if I lay on it long enough?" she tried.

Immediately, the whole class burst into laughter. Misty stood there, trying to look innocent, still half-hoping she might buy it. Who knew, maybe her boyfriend proposed to her yesterday and she was in an exceptionally good mood?

But Miss Sharp's face was as black as thunder. She lifted up her right hand and pointed toward the classroom door, and before she even opened her mouth, Misty knew what was coming.

"Very well then, Misty, you will now please stand _outside_ in the corridor until the class is over! Let's hope you'll be able to sit up and listen to lessons like a normal student in future!"

Misty sighed and trudged out of the classroom. This wasn't that big a deal, really, it wasn't like she couldn't handle the shame. What she _did_ mind was the fact that now she had to stand for nearly an hour. Why must teachers be so difficult? It would've been so much easier if she had given her, oh say… extra homework or lines to do or something.

Misty sighed and leaned back against the wall, sinking into thoughts. What was with the dream thing she had? Was she so sleepy she was actually half awake and half dreaming? Finally, she figured she'd better catch some shuteye after school so she wouldn't fall asleep on Mr. Watson during training.

* * *

That night, Sora and Misty said goodnight to their parents and left them in the living room, watching a late night show.

Misty slipped on her pale blue nightgown and switched on her nightlight. She landed heavily onto her soft, comfortable bed, grabbed her fluffy purple pillow and sighed sleepily. Today had been a trying day, and she really wanted to sleep early tonight. But, knowing she couldn't put off having that talk with Sora, she sighed again and jumped off her bed. Opening her door ajar and tiptoeing outside, she could still hear the television downstairs. _Good_, she thought, and then quietly crept to the bedroom door next to hers. She turned the handle and the door slid open without a creak.

Sora was lying on her bed, reading one of her favorite John Saul books, a thriller called 'Shadows'. She glanced up at her sister.

"Um, something's been bothering me," Misty said, sliding in soundlessly and closing the door behind her. "We need to talk."

Sora closed her book and beckoned her over, and Misty sidled across the room and eagerly clambered up her soft bed, enveloping the yellow folds of the thick quilt around her cold feet. Sora turned off her iPod.

"Now that you mentioned it… Me too," Sora admitted, and then added. "But I was thinking I'd wait till tomorrow."

"I thought I was supposed to be the procrastinator," Misty laughed. "So what is it?"

"You first," insisted Sora.

"Fine," Misty rolled her eyes. "Uh… actually, something really weird happened to me." Misty then launched into her story about when she had 'hallucinations' and déjà vu that would freakishly come true after a few moments. "But it's weird though," Misty finished, sounding more confused than worried. "Was I too tired or what? Never mind, don't answer that. Anyway, it's your turn."

Sora consented and started relating to Misty about what happened today. When she came to the part where students in class had begun to breathe vapor, Misty stared at her.

"You're joking, today was _hot_!"

"Okay if you think that was weird, wait till you hear this. I was having my usual soccer practice this afternoon as you know, and we had a friendly match with the Mutants. I'll spare you the details –we were tied on 3 points each after an hour, and it takes just one more goal to determine the winner. Then, suddenly I saw Trevor, the opponent winger, racing towards the ball shot by Winston to me. I sorta panicked, because if he gets to the ball first, we'll surely lose. I ran like hell, but I wasn't fast enough. Trevor was going to reach there first. And then, suddenly, everything around me just sort of… stopped."

"Hah?" Question marks were written all over Misty's face.

Sora faltered. "Well… yeah, everything stopped, just like that. But my whole mind was focused on the ball at that time, so I just ran to it and gave it a good shot into the net. The moment the ball entered the net, the whole place just sprang back to life again! And it was only at that split second that I noticed… I'm not sure if it's possible or not… But it was like time just stopped! I know it's impossible, but then maybe… Mist, maybe I'm crazy?" Sora turned to her sister beseechingly. Misty pretended to consider, then broke into a smile.

"Only when you get mad at me for stealing your bras," she teased, then put her hand on Sora's shoulder reassuringly. "The important thing is that I believe you. Who cares if you're crazy?"

Sora hugged her sister. It was times like this that she was really thankful that she had a sister. In a way, Misty was like her closest friend in the world, and always, talking about stuff just seemed to make things better.

"Okay, so now after all that, what do we do?" Misty raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "It's either we're crazy, or something really creepy is happening."

"Hmm…" Sora stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I think… um… I think it's best if we just pretend nothing's happened."

Misty's blue-green eyes rounded as if she was considering this for the first time. Then she nodded. "Kay, come to think of it, I don't fancy starring an episode in Ripley's Believe it or Not," she said after a while. "But promise to let each other know if anything else happens?"

Sora nodded gravely, and Misty fell back onto the bed with a defeated sigh.

"Hope this doesn't keep up, as if lousy history marks isn't enough."

Sora waved her hand dismissively. "There's no cause to worry if it would, the more we think about it, the more it's going to affect us."

"Yeah…" Misty agreed, then jumped off her sister's bed. "Well, I need to catch my beauty sleep now. And then tomorrow would be fine."

Sora nodded. "Most likely. No reason it wouldn't, right?"

"Yeah," said Misty, and stuck out her tongue. "Bonus points if I pay more attention in Miss Sharp's class." Before she could finish, a pillow hit her squarely in the face.

"You'd better be paying attention in class!" Sora hissed.

Misty rolled her eyes. Sora was always such a goody-two-shoes, especially where school was concerned. "I was up with Warcraft the other night, that's all, um… won't happen again," she finished hastily and shut the door behind her before another pillow should come flying her way.

Later, as Sora prepared for sleep, she couldn't help but recall Misty's words.

_Hope this doesn't keep up…_

The last two words echoed continuously in her head, and she sighed. What would happen if it _did_? What should they do? When she still wasn't able to find a satisfactory answer to those questions, she shook her head and gave up, finally coming to the decision that she should listen to her own advice and not worry. She turned over and slept, finding comfort in the assumption that there was really no reason all this should continue.

**~~ Magidestined ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chicago, Illinois**

Chicago was huge, modern- a place where buildings were tall, streets were busy, and industrial areas were plenty. But Prime Courts, being a stately residential area, was located quite beyond the noise and racket of the city. Inside the Prime Courts residential grounds, each uniquely and professionally designed, and situated in beautiful gardens with shady trees, well-trimmed hedges and beautiful blossoms, were huge and majestic mansions, all undoubtedly the properties of rich and important people.

One of these buildings was owned by the founder of the Hunter & Hunter Group, Paul Hunter. The corporation was a massive and powerful conglomerate, owning many properties such as raw land, shops and factories, even investing in various fields such as tourism, gambling, entertainment, and even fashion, thus, it would be no surprise at all for the founder to own at least one of the units in Prime Courts.

The Hunter mansion was a whitewashed building with a simple but sleek modern feel –fine, majestic and impressive. Inside, its main hall sparkled with grandeur. Beautiful portraits and expensive tapestry hung on walls, its classy Italian marbled floors and huge glass windows spotlessly clean. And sitting on one of those fashionable black leather sofas in the living hall, typing away on an expensive-looking laptop, was a young boy about fourteen.

Golden blonde hair framed a chiseled, heart-shaped face, and navy blue eyes with long eyelashes blinked to moisten the transparent contact lenses within. His mouth pursed tightly into an unsmiling straight line, this adolescent was none other than the young master of this mansion, Paul Hunter's only son, Matthew Edward Hunter.

Huge as the place was, the house was curiously silent and empty– the only ones appearing around the place were a few maids and servants, bustling around and minding their own business, and in this spacious area, the ring of a phone sounded almost like a screeching siren.

Moments later, a tall solemn-looking butler came over with a cordless receiver and handed it to the boy. "It's from the Master's secretary, young sir. I think the Master has something important to inform you," he said with a strong Russian accent.

The boy glanced up from his work, a slight knit forming on his eyebrow. If it was that important, why wasn't his father the one calling? Reaching over, he took the phone from the butler and studied the caller ID blinking on the phone screen.

His father's office.

What did he want? Somehow, Matt already had a dull feeling that he wasn't going to like what was coming.

Nodding to the butler beside him, signifying that he might leave, he pressed the "Receive Call" button, and waited for someone to speak. Soon, the young and slightly hesitant voice of his father's secretary sounded over the receiver.

"Um… hello, is this Master Edward?" asked the feminine voice, using the name everyone around Matt used –his middle name, the name his father gave and preferred.

"What is it," came the short answer.

"Uh… it's like this, sir," the girl began hesitantly, as if knowing that he wasn't going to like this. Matt rolled his eyes. Why his father recruited such pretty, but slow and unproductive employees he would never know. He was going to give her three minutes on this phone call tops, and if she hadn't finished by then, he was going to hang up anyway.

"Mr. Hunter wanted me to inform you that he would be bringing someone home for dinner today, and he expects you to be there to dine with them tonight."

"Client?" he asked guardedly after a pause.

"No, sir," replied the secretary. "I believe it's Miss Veronica Jane, sir."

"Then I'm not free." Came the immediate and firm reply.

But it turned out that his father had known that Matt would refuse in some way, for his secretary had went on to say that his father had requested that Matt chose any time and any day next week that he would be available to dine with them.

"Any day at all, Master Edward," she said. "Your father said to leave me the date and time so I can note it down in his schedule."

Again, Matt made no immediate reply. His lips were pursed into an angry frown. He knew this Veronica Jane of course. She was this favorite niece of one of his dad's recent business partners, and has lately been paying their house very frequent visits –yet another one of his father's new fancies no doubt; this one had been going on for a few months now.

Being a charming and wealthy businessman, it was probably natural that females flocked around Paul Hunter like bees around honey. Knowing his dad was a bit of a Casanova himself, Matt believed his father has had more women than the stars in the sky. He bit his bottom lip.

They were the same, all of them, all flirtatious, greedy, two-faced creatures after either money, status, fame or all of the above. Some even had had the nerve to slink up to Matt, ignoring his disgusted look and putting their heavily scented arms around his shoulders and implored that he put in a few words of compliment for them in front of his father so that they'd be promoted into fashion supermodels or something else. Over the years, Matt had gradually developed a growing dislike towards women, especially those his father frequently associated with. He scorned them and their cheap behavior. And this sometimes even made him doubt whether his deceased mother had been just like all the others… just that, she was lucky enough to become pregnant with him, which then earned her the title of Mrs. Hunter.

Matt shook away the thought. It was at times like these that he felt kind of thankful that his mother had died when he was only two. In a way, she had left him no impression of her whatsoever –specifically no bad impressions. He hardly spoke to his father, and never asked about his mother. Perhaps he was afraid to know the truth. But he didn't care, he was free to form his own picture of his mother, and was satisfied with that and only that. But now, his father was leaving him with no excuses to worm his way out of meeting this new fancy of his.

Matt gritted his teeth and unknowingly tightened his grip on the cordless receiver. During each of Veronica's visits to their home, he had always made sure he wasn't home. Matt's principle had always been: "Do what you want with my dad, but don't come near me." And before he could stop himself, Matt found himself almost shouting into the receiver.

"For your information, I have over time soccer practice each and every single day for the coming week! So you can tell your boss that I have no time for one of his father-son-and-lover meetings."

"But, but Master Edward! If you do that, it's going to be very difficult for me to–" was all the secretary was able to get out before Matt hit the "End Call" button on the receiver. He leaned back on the sofa and sighed heavily. There was no over-time soccer practice at all next week, only the usual twice weekly.

Feeling as if he was about to explode in frustration, Matt got up briskly, grabbed his keys and wallet and strode out of the front door. As the automatic gates closed behind him, Matt knew he'd be back late again tonight, but perhaps not late enough to miss the midnight soccer match on TV.

* * *

Matt Hunter returned home at about half an hour to midnight. Dinner was definitely over and the house was quiet. His father and the rest of the household had probably gone to bed.

Tired out himself, Matt dragged his feet up to his room and shut the door behind him. He had had a workout at the gym in his school with some friends, then a late dinner. Still feeling the stickiness of dried sweat on his skin, Matt pulled off his shirt and draped a towel on his shoulders. He poured himself a cup of hot tea from the kitchenette in his room and settled down on the chaise lounge. As the aroma of the jasmine tea soothed him, he found himself in a better mood and looking forward to watching the soccer match later. He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside desk.

11.50pm.

He had ten minutes to take a shower before the program comes on TV.

Exactly five minutes later, a topless but very distraught Matt could be seen in front of the flat screen TV in his room, which was refusing to show any pictures at all. Groaning and still half towel-drying his hair, Matt circled to the back of the TV to try and see what was wrong. Very soon, he found the culprit –a burnt wire. He sighed as he picked it up. It looked like they were going to have to call in the repairman tomorrow, which meant no soccer tonight.

Clicking in frustration, and forgetting that the power was still connected, his thumb brushed the tip of the wire. Suddenly, for just an instant, the TV sprang back to life, making the boy jump.

What the – did he get electrocuted? And did… did the TV come back on just now? For just a split second? Matt could hardly believe what his sense of logic was getting at, but with the wire in hand, he scurried back to the front of the TV. Taking a deep breath and thinking, "here goes nothing", he quickly brushed past the burnt part of the wire again. Sure enough, the TV came back to life for another instant!

Completely dumbstruck, Matt couldn't concentrate on the program at all that night –staring dumbly alternatively at the wire in his hand, then at the TV, unable to figure out how this actually worked.

* * *

**New York, New York**

Morning in Manhattan was beautiful. The rays of the early sun crept through the blinds of a bedroom in one of the apartments facing Central Park and fell onto a queen-sized bed. Entangled in its blue sheets were the legs of someone sound asleep. Jet black hair protruded from under the covers, and the features of an Asian boy were distinguishable amongst the folds of the blanket.

Presently, a younger boy came into the room, walked over and prodded the older one. "Dude, it's time to get up."

The older boy gave an indistinct murmur and disappeared deeper into the cozy folds of his blanket. The younger boy frowned, and looked around. He found what he was looking for on the bedside table.

An alarm clock.

He picked it up turned its hands. Then, when the clock began to ring shrilly, he shoved it underneath his brother's pillow right below his head. The older boy awoke with a yell and a violent jump, rolled off his bed in confusion and found his backside on the cold, hard floor. The last vestiges of sleep leaving him, he yelled, "What's the big idea, you miserable little twerp!"

The younger boy leaned back against the door with a triumphant smile. "Mom's orders."

The first boy got up reluctantly, massaging his backside.

Fifteen minutes later, the entire family could be seen sitting at the dining table. Delia Ketchum was pouring out tea for her husband, who had his head buried behind the morning paper with a French toast in his mouth. She turned to her two sons, who were busy inhaling their breakfast like half a dozen pack of wolves.

"I told you boys to be up earlier so you don't have to gobble down your breakfast," she said reproachfully. Her younger son looked up from his plate.

"It wasn't my fault, mom," he said in between mouthfuls of bacon. "Ash was the pig who didn't want to get up."

"Brock, don't call your brother names," Gordon Ketchum replied automatically from behind his paper.

"Yeah, shut up and eat your food," Ash put in.

"Mom!"

"Now that's enough," said Delia firmly. "One more word from either of you and you're having leftovers for dinner."

Her sons choked slightly on their food, and began to eat their breakfast like good children. Awhile later, Ash and Brock could be seen skateboarding along the sidewalks of Belmont Street, heading towards their school –a private co-ed school called the St. George's Academy.

Their father works in finance on the famous Wall Street. In his late twenties, Gordon Ketchum had met Delia Tajiri, a transfer student from Japan at a university just a few blocks from the bank in which he worked as a bank executive. They married a year after Delia's graduation, and had two sons. Now, their elder son was already in his teens. Ash was turning fourteen this year, and his vocal cords were just beginning to break. A few signs of youth dotted his otherwise charming face, and expressive dark brown eyes squinted to see the traffic lights ahead. It was flashing green, signaling that it would be turning red in just a matter of seconds.

Turning to his eleven-year-old sibling behind him, Ash yelled. "C'mon Brock, we're gonna make it!" At that, his right foot dug the ground and increased his speed, knees bent beneath his baggy Levis jeans to gain more balance. A crooked grin formed on his face as his velocity increased even more. The green light was flashing rapidly, as if daring him to beat it. When they reached the crossroad, the light finally flashed its last, and the moment the cars started moving, both of them just managed to reach the other side of the road. Ash swerved sharply left and stopped right in front of the school gates, smoothing his spiky windswept hair backwards. Brock sped past and managed to stop himself several feet down the road before he ran headlong into a lamppost.

"Need more practice with the brakes, twerp," Ash called out as Brock walked over, skateboard in his arms.

"Hey I only got this last week, okay," muttered Brock defensively. Ash draped his left arm over the younger boy's shoulders and laughed as he steered his brother's smaller figure towards the school gates.

* * *

Ash rummaged about in Brock's room, searching for his NBA tournaments DVD. There was a basketball practice tomorrow to get the team geared up for their next upcoming tournament –the Convent Jacks versus a team from their sister school in Florida. This year's basketball team had some of the best players St. George's has ever had in years, which was why their team captain and their coach trained them extra hard. Ash and his teammates had to frequently watch basketball matches to study and learn new skills and teamwork tactics.

Just then, something caught his eye when he pulled out one of the drawers beside Brock's desk –something that shouldn't be here, in his brother's room. Ash picked up a stack of photographs bound together with a rubber band. They were pictures of Ash's childhood, and they were… embarrassing, to say the least. One of the pictures showed him sucking his thumb, with a stupidly contented look on his face, another showed him in his soiled diapers, one showed him playing in filthy mud, and some even showed him buck-naked!

Ash experienced a growing sense of dread as he continued leafing through those pictures. Then, he spied a loose piece of paper beneath the stack. It was a–

"Customers list?" Ash read aloud, and his stomach did an involuntary flip. He hated to think what his brother had done. But…

_But nothing!_ Brock was going to pay, and dearly.

"BRAD!" Ash burst into the kitchen, where he spotted his brother stealing buttered muffins off the kitchen shelf. Brock nearly choked on his treat, but managed to swallow his muffin. He turned around and instantly spied the list in Ash's hand.

_Uh-oh… I'm dead meat_. The way Ash looked really put the "a-n-g-e-r" in "danger", Brock could practically smell it. Ash's eyes looked ready to spit fire, and Brock thought he could literally "feel" the heat radiating from Ash's glare and suddenly had this crazy thought that his brother might start spitting jets of flame at him like a mad dragon.

"Fess up. How many trades have you done?" Ash growled in a low, dangerous voice, clutching the piece of paper in his hand.

"N… Not much really," Brock began cautiously. "Only about twenty."

Silence. Then, "You, are going to be sooo… sorry."

"Hey… hey c'mon bro," Brock gulped, and tried to make one last attempt to sooth his brother's smoldering anger. "It isn't such a bad idea when you come to think of it, you know. The pictures were really popular, especially with the girls. You should've seen the amount of profit I made! Uh… tell you what, we'll split the money between us, deal?"

His little speech did not seem to have smothered his brother's temper, if anything, it seemed to have tripled it. And then, to Brock's horror, as his brother stalked up to him, he spotted the tiniest hints of a smile tugging at the edges of Ash's mouth.

Brock swallowed again. When Ash was so mad he smiled, it usually meant that he would have to pay BIG time… Suddenly, for a fleeting second, Brock thought he saw a peculiar smoky green tint in Ash's usually deep dark eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was feeling more relaxed than he had ever felt in his entire life…

"I'm not gonna pulverize you, pipsqueak, but you now have two choices," growled Ash through gritted teeth. "Either you give me all those pictures _and_ money, apologize, and do what I tell you to for the rest of the day, or I tell mom what you have been doing and you get grounded for the rest of the week."

There was a short pause. Then Brock spoke up slowly.

"Yes… I will do as you say. I'm really, really sorry for what I have done, Ash. I was wrong and I ask for your forgiveness."

Ash raised his eyebrows, and hesitated. To be honest, if it were any normal day, he was sure that Brock wouldn'tve given in so easily… But he decided not to bother with minor details and promptly issued his first order of the day. "Get lunch. Mom's not coming home this afternoon," he said, and strolled into the living room, landed on the sofa and switched on the TV. Very soon, as he sat surfing channels, he could hear and smell chicken schnitzel frying in the kitchen.

Strange… Brock was so obedient.

And that was how Brock came to be Ash's "slave" for the rest of the afternoon. In the end, Ash had concluded that his brother's compliance was probably due to fear of being grounded.

Much later in the evening, Brock sat unseeingly in front of the TV, stoning and puzzling over what had taken place the entire day, and also what in the world had possessed him to give up all those pictures _and_ his hard-earned money?

* * *

Delia Tajiri Lee sensed that her elder son was in a particularly good mood today when he came home from school. She had been busy with lunch, kneading some dough in the kitchen when she heard the front door slam and her son whistling as he strode in. A moment later, his head popped in at the kitchen door, and he took a bold sniff.

"Mm… whatever it is smells great Mom, love you," and he'd sent her a flying kiss and disappeared upstairs. Delia smiled at her son's amusing antiques, then suddenly remembering something she'd forgotten to mention to Ash, she'd called out to him, but got no answer. Ash was already too far down the hallway to hear.

"Oh well," she said, shrugging to herself. It'd be a nice surprise for him anyway.

Ash came up the stairs making more noise than usual. Semester break had begun, and today had been the last day of school. He grinned as he thought about all the things he could do during the holidays –movies, games, lots of basketball… And maybe if his parents would let him, he could even go down to Washington to visit Tai and spend some quality time with his favorite cousin.

Ash was just thinking about that as he opened his bedroom door when something from within the room hurled itself right at him, knocking him right off his feet and squashing all the wind out of him.

"Jeez, what the–"Ash cursed, sitting up, half-dazed. But the moment he fixed his eyes on the moron who'd mauled him over, his jaw dropped.

"Tai!"

Tai Ryans laughed loudly at the look on his cousin's face. "Surprised you huh?" His hazel brown eyes winked at Ash cheekily, and a deeply tanned hand reached out and pulled Ash back onto his feet.

"That's because I had no idea you were here. How long have you been here?"

"Only since this morning, our semester break started two days ago," Tai smiled and headed back into the room. Ash followed in, and having noticed no one else in the house when he had arrived home, he asked. "Where's your sister, Aunt Ami and Uncle Josh?"

"Mom brought Kari and Jen out shopping, our dads are in the garage I think," Tai said as he sat down at Ash's computer desk. "I stayed back so we could hang out when you get home." He made a gesture toward the flat-screen computer, showing a paused game of 'Silent Hill VII'. "You have loads of new games in here since I last came."

Ash's eyebrows knitted at his cousin's mention of a name. "Wait, Jen? You mean Jennifer Andrews? She's here too?"

Tai made a face. "Yeah."

Ash sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed and began taking off his shoes. Jennifer was Tai's neighbor, and an only child, who was naturally rather spoilt by her parents. She had always come across as the talkative and extremely bossy type of girl –the kind that Ash found rather… unlikable, to put it nicely.

At this age, he had little tolerance for such girls, which was why sometimes, he felt sorry for his cousin that he had to live next door and even go to the same school as her. But perhaps worst of all was the crush Jennifer had had on Tai since forever. Her parents and Tai's were really close friends, which was another reason their families always travelled together.

_I feel for you, Tai old boy. I really do_.

His cousin however, seemed to have read his mind. "Hey, it's okay, it won't spoil our time here." And a big smile appeared on Tai's face. Even at the age of thirteen, Ash supposed it was due to good genes, Tai's face was still absolutely devoid of any bumps, spots or freckles of any sort.

Ash found himself smiling back, shaking his head. Tai has always had an easygoing nature, and was a very nice and tolerant person. His mild personality was a big contrast to his appearance though. Extremely into sports and athletics, Tai had broad shoulders, a strapping torso, and was even slightly taller than Ash, who was a year older _and_ a basketball player! Dark russet hair, styled untidily, gave him a messy sort of charm.

_Like a bad boy_, thought Ash, but caught himself grinning as he knew how far that term was from Tai Ryans.

Just then, they heard the sound of a door opening and closing downstairs, and then loud footsteps pattering up the staircase.

Both boys turned around just in time to see a little girl about five bursting into the room. "We've got presents!" squealed Hikari, and when she saw Ash, she ran up and hurled herself at her cousin, just like how her elder brother had only moments ago. "Ash! We missed you," she cried.

Ruffling her hair affectionately, Ash laughed, noticing just how much the little girl acted like Tai.

"What have you got for us?" Tai asked.

"Toys, clothes, and lots of candy!"

"Those sound more like your stuff," her brother pointed out bluntly.

"No they aren't," Hikari retorted indignantly, and pulled at their hands. "Come and see! I helped mom pick out a nice top for you~"

Both boys glanced at each other, shrugged and let themselves be dragged downstairs.

* * *

The first week passed with fun outings, parties and lots of good food. Tai's father, Joshua Ryans, was a professional magician and travelled a lot, which was why his wife, Amiko Tajiri Ryans, who was also Delia's sister, relished the time of year when she and Delia's families were able to gather and spend some quality time with each other. And then, after Jennifer's family had gone back to Washington a week later, the two families had lapsed into a more comfortable and laid-back schedule.

One Friday afternoon, while sipping on her orange cordial in front of the TV with the boys, Hikari decided to remind her cousins of their promise to bring her to the Central Park. And they had cycled there that very afternoon, Hikari sitting on the little seat behind her brother's bicycle, clinging onto his waist.

"They hold a lot of events here during the summer," Ash explained as they arrived. "I was planning to bring you here then."

"It doesn't matter, we could always come again, it's beautiful," said Hikari, jumping off her seat.

They visited the conservatory garden, the Central Park Zoo, and then the wildlife sanctuary, where Hikari, like any other ordinary five-year-old, squealed with delight at seeing all the little animals up close.

"Anyone seeing her would think she lives in a hole or something," said Tai.

It was when they were taking a rest in an area with a children's playground surrounded by natural woods that it started to rain. Brock had gone for a cycle around the park and Ash and Tai had been chatting with a couple of friends they had met while Hikari was playing on the swings.

It suddenly began to pour, and the crowd scurried and disappeared like ants into their nests. It was when Tai turned around to call for his sister that he realized, to his horror, that she wasn't there.

"Kari?! Kari!" he yelled over the thunder and the pouring rain, already half-soaked in mere seconds. The two boys began a frantic search for the lost girl, their fear doubling with each passing moment. And then, at a deafening crack of a thunder, there came an accompanying scream. Tai whirled around and glanced towards the woods nearby, and there was his sister, a frail figure in white, floundering through the bushes, fallen branches and dead leaves, calling out his name, fear etched in her voice. Somehow, it seemed, she had wandered into the woods when they weren't looking.

"Kari!" Tai yelled, almost crying with relief, and the boys ran towards her. But before they could reach her, a giant streak of lightning split the sky and struck amongst the trees, followed by another ear-splitting crack of thunder. And then, everything started to move in slow motion – the huge tree falling – the second tree falling – Hikari screaming, squatting down with her hands over her head – the trees crashing down on top of one another, right where she was.

"Noooooo!"

Almost numb with shock, Tai sprinted over to the trees with all his strength. "Kari, NO!" he beat against the huge trunk of the redwood, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face, mingling with the rain that had already soaked him from head to toe. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true!

Then, there came a sob, which at first he had thought was Ash's beside him.

"Tai… Tai, help me!"

"It's Kari!" Ash cried, relief tearing painfully through his chest. "KARI! Are you alright?!"

"I… I'm okay, but I can't get out! The trees are on top of me, I'm scared… Tai, save me!" the little girl sobbed in fright.

"I think she's just trapped underneath, we gotta get help now!" Ash said urgently, his voice raised in the storm. "They'll come and lift the trees away."

But Tai didn't seem to be listening to him. All he could hear was his sister's terrified sobs and cries for help. He had his hands beneath the huge trunk, and was attempting to lift it off. "Hang on, Kari!" he yelled as he held his breath and heaved.

"Man, are you NUTS?!" Ash exclaimed over the roars of thunder. "There's no way you can lift these off! Let's go get help _now_!"

But when Tai still did not seem as if he was about to change his mind or budge from his spot, Ash cursed underneath his breath and started off in a run. But before he could reach the edge of the woods, he turned back and saw a scene that struck him dumb for the next few minutes.

With a deep unearthly groan, the tree that Tai had been trying to move was lifting, inch by painful inch. It was impossible, but it was happening, right before his very eyes –the gigantic tree was being lifted off the other, and finally fell heavily aside with a pounding thud that vaguely shook the ground.

Tai was now lifting the second tree, and finally coming to his senses, Ash rushed forwards. There was a very shallow crater underneath the gigantic trunk, and Hikari was crouching on her stomach underneath the tree behind a stone, her hands still over her head. She looked up and saw Ash reaching a hand over to pull her out, and with a scramble, she fell into her cousin's arms, sobbing piteously.

"Tai, she's safe now!" Ash turned to see his cousin let loose the huge tree trunk he had been supporting and fell back into the dirt, breathing heavily. He dropped down by his side, Hikari still in his arms.

"Man, that was…" before he could find the words to describe what he had just seen, Tai interrupted him.

"Let's get out of here," he muttered hastily, and that was when Ash knew that this was not the time to question. The boys promptly got onto their bikes and cycled home in haste.

* * *

Hikari came down with a fever that night. But other than a few scratches, she did not seem to have suffered much harm, so their parents did not question further after the boys had explained briefly about what had happened.

"Kari wouldn't tell," said Tai that night with much certainty, sipping hot chocolate as he sat on his mattress next to Ash's bed. "To her, it probably made sense. I was saving her. And our parents will probably think she was exaggerating if she did try to describe the incident anyway."

Ash nodded somberly. "But bro… what exactly happened back there? That was freaking next to impossible, the trees were over twenty feet long. Sure as hell didn't look like one of your dad's magic tricks."

Tai set his mug aside, and bit his lip, running his hand through his hair in a frustrated motion. "I don't know, man… I really don't know."

**~~ Magidestined ~~**


End file.
